Time and Time Again
by Yaoifangirlz
Summary: The war is over, lives have been lost. As Ichigo is left alone he is sent to the past by a purple stone. Can Ichigo set things right? Ichigo tries to blend in with the past and finds himself more alone than ever. With old enemies and new, can he find his true love again, and will he fall in love with this new Ichigo?
1. Prologue

I don't own bleach, if I did, Byakuya and Ichigo would be a couple!

**Time and time again**

**Prologue**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Desolation, murder, nothingness. That is all that is left of this once proud place. Over the years I have aquired new knowledge, new powers and I have even fallen in love. But the war, this 'God War' has taken everything from me. My world, the soul reapers world, all look like Heuco Mundo. The soul king is dead, that realm destroyed and everyone I have ever cared about is dead. I lost my dad, my sisters, my friends and my allies. I have even lost my three beautiful children. It has been ten years since this war started and it has been only half a year since I killed Aizen.

Hollows roam in the wastelands of the three worlds. There is truly nothing left. When Aizen was defeated I took the Hogyoku from him to keep it from further enemies. The Hogyoku has fused with me, but has been unable to talk to me because it has been depleated of all energy.

I make my way to where the Kuchiki estate used to be. As I approach the five graves there I try not to cry. Laying flowers at each I sit down on the rubble and hold back the tears threatening to fall. How many times had I wished to see the people who's names were on the graves? I take off my glasses, they suit no purpose except to hide the hideous scratch across my eyes. I learnt long ago not to cross Grimmjow, he had promptly made my left eye blind during the fight for Seritei four years ago. Since then I have worked on repressing my reiatsu and learning how to detect it perfectly. So that I can 'see' someone, I avoid using my eyes as I can only see properly from my right eye.

I walk into the broken house that is where I live now. I look at the pictures on the wall, they were of my friends, family and lover. I, Ichigo Kurosaki, age 26, am the last soul survivor of the 10 year 'God War' I, Ichigo Kurosaki, have nothing left. I kneel beside the bed and cry.

Suddenly, a little girl dressed in a purple top and black leggings and a puplre ribbon tying up her black hair appears in the room. Her eyes are a hazy bluish purple. She smiles and sits down beside me.

"Ichigo, we can finally meet. My name is Hanako. I am the Hogyoku." She dances across the room as she smiles.

"I have felt the sorrow and anguish in your soul. I have a plan to help you, but be warned, if I do this I will not be able to do anything for months as I recover." She bends down in front of me. She picks up my smaller zanpakto, the one which symbolises my quincy side, it also changes shape and becomes Muramasa when he wants to join the fight.

"Ah, I will send you back in time. However Ichigo, I cannot send you far enough to save your mother. Is that alright?" She anylases my response.

"It is ok, she sacrificed herself for me. As much as I would like to save her, I will not hurt you or push you too far." My hair falls in front of my eyes, betraying none of my feelings.

Hanako smiles and laughs daintily. She disappears into my inner world. All of a sudden everything twists. My eyes feel like they are on fire and my head feels like exploding. I feel Shiro shirek and Muramasa and Zangetsu cry out in shock, my body feels like it is being twisted inside out. The world spins and colours race past in my mind. Purple and black, white and gold. No longer in the cave, we are pulled through gaps and squeezed and twisted. Then all goes silent as we are knocked out.

**Please read and review! I live off reviews! Next update within the next two weeks! Thank you! :]**


	2. Chapter 1

Bleach is not mine :[

'Thoughts'

_'Hanako/Hogyoku'_

**_'Shiro'_**

"Normal speech."

"Zangetsu"

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 1 **

**Things better left unsaid**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Blearily I open my eyes. Right away I notice something different. My body was shorter, and less muscular. My long orange hair had been replaced by short spikes. It was like a reverse-puberty.I reach to my neck to make sure that the pendant is still there. I received it from my lover when we were married. It contains scenes from our married life, I just have to pour reiatsu into it to access them. I sigh with relief as my hand encloses the worn wood and the carving of the tree upon it.

I look up as I hear a gentle voice thanking me. It is the little girl that I gave flowers to the day I met Rukia. "Thank you!" She smiles at me. I grumble a small, "Your welcome." And I head home. I guess we really did get sent to the past. Wow, Hanako really did it! _'Shouldn't doubt your friends Ichigo!' _Hanako's voice replies scathingly.

On my way home I check to see if I have all my body parts with me, the trip was not exactly painless. I notice that what would have been my body if I had not come to the past was now a normal gigai. It probably changed because I 'died' during my time fighting in Hueco Mundo during the war in the future. Time travel really changes some things.

I walk in the door and try to put on my signature smirk, it feels wrong but I don't want to alert my family yet. I dodge a flying kick from 'Goatface' and instead I hug him, Yuzu and Karin. For me, they have been dead for years and now I can finally hold them again. I hide my face before they could see a tear forming in the corner of my eye.

I run upstairs after my father began weeping on my mother's picture. Something about 'finally appreciates us...'. I shove myself out of the annoying gigai and then I place the gigai into the cupboard. I stand in my soul reaper shikakusho and altered Captain Commander's haori. I became captain after Aizen began the war. They placed me as fifth division captain after Aizen left. They made me the Captain Commander after Yama-oji-san died.

It has been so long since I have seen an undamaged Karakura town. I take out my black glasses and place them on. I am too used to wearing them, besides they look cool! _**'You keep tellin' yourself tha' Kingy!'**_ I ignore Shiro's smart comment and jump out the window. My long hair is back now that I am in spirit form.

I race along the rooftops and reach a bridge on a lazy river. I stop and take a look. This is the bridge and river where my mother died protecting me. There are some flowers growing by the waters edged where she died. I walk towards the flowers along a well trodden path. The air shifts beside me. "She was a good woman Ichigo and I am sure she would be proud of you." I look beside me and see Zangetsu, Maramusa, Hanako and Shiro standing beside me. As I look around I remember all the other people who died on my watch. 'I promise mom, I will not let anyone else die!'

Before I knew it I could see Urahara's Shoten ahead. Without my knowledge I had ran here. I hide a good distance away and look at the two children playing out the front. Urahara is sitting out front petting a sleeping Yorichi in her cat form. Suddenly I felt an wetness on my cheek. I lift my hand to my face and I realise it is a tear. "Ichigo, do not despair. We are able to protect them this time." Zangetsu reminds me, putting my mind at ease. I return home and after climbing into my gigai, I fall asleep quickly. Time travel takes it out of you. Really, it does!

I woke up suddenly when I felt the familiar reiatsu of Rukia and a hollow. I slip out my gigai and then I take to the rooftops to watch the fight. As I watch I sense that the hollow is stronger than I thought. Rukia gets hit and flung against a lamp-post. Suddenly the hollow smashes through the wall and grabs Yuzu. Karin rushes out after the hand. "Help her!" Karin shouts at Rukia before rushing at the hollow. I am about to leap to their help when Rukia thrusts her sword through Karin and transfers her power to her. No, no, no! This is not supposed to happen.

As the air clears I notice the presence of not just one new soul reaper, but two. Yuzu sliced through the hand of the hollow with one of her zanpakto. Both Yuzu and Karin were now soul reapers! Both held two zanpakto in sealed form. Daisho pairs?

Karin attacks the hollow relentlessly while Yuzu covers for her. I can't take my eyes off of them. They work in perfect sync. I haven't seen this before. Rukia slouches on the ground, no reiatsu left for the moment. Above the house across from our house I can see a slightly annoyed Aizen watching the fight. When he said he had watched over my development, I would never have guessed that he meant it literally.

As the fight finished and Yuzu, Karin and Rukia headed inside I turned and shunpoed directly behind the second watcher. Kisuke really needed to learn not to intrude on other peoples business. "Yo, Kisuke. See anything interesting?" Kisuke jumped 10 foot in the air and looked at me incredulously. I take off the glasses and smirk at him."Ichigo Kurosaki?"

**Third person P.O.V**

Ichigo and Urahara make their way back to the Shoten in silence. Every once in awhile Kisuke looks over at Ichigo and feels a shiver run down his spine. There is a haunted, dead look in Ichigo's eyes, slightly masked by a weak smirk. The type of eyes that have lived through countless horrors, and lived as others died. The type of eyes you see on a soldier back from war, back from murder of innocents and bloodshed. The type of eyes a fifteen year old should have.

As Kisuke looks at Ichigo it is obvious that he is older in spirit than he is supposed to be. Ichigo catches his eye and a meaningful look passes from him to Kisuke, 'I'll tell you later'. Ichigo can barely hide the joy of seeing his friend and mentor again. Soon Kisuke, Yorichi and Ichigo were all gathered around a table in Kisuke's shop.

"What are you not telling us Ichigo? Why do you look older in spirit form than what should be your real age? Why do you have scars on your eyes? What the hell happened?" Yorichi bursts out at a quiet Ichigo. Ichigo puts down his glass and begins speaking. "I can't put this simply, but I am from the future. 11 years to be exact. I was sent back in time, because there is no-one to live for anymore. All I knew is dead, everyone I knew is dead." This was taken in calmly but Yorichi gasped as he mentioned everyone dead. "It all began today, in my past and your present. But many things were different..." Continued Ichigo.

Half an hour later Yorichi and Kisuke sat and watched Ichigo rise elegantly from the table to re-fill his glass. 'This man has taken on the strongest foe to the soul society and won. He has been dragged into a war at the age of sixteen and he lost everything in the process.' Kisuke's thoughts ran amok in his mind. Yorichi felt both happiness at knowing that she was one of Ichigo's mentors and remorse at knowing her death injured him.

_During the sixth year of the war, Ichigo held the front against Aizen well. No hollows into the seritei and no soul reapers dying. That's when everything went wrong. Yorichi and Sui-Feng were sent on a special mission to assassinate Aizen in his base where the Rukongai used to be. Days passed and on the third day Yorichi returned with a dead Sui-Feng and fell to the floor dead. Ichigo avoided cats and never went near the Omnitsukido from that day on._

Ichigo said goodbye and left Kisuke with a warning not to place the Hogyku in Rukia's gigai.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

For the next few weeks I watched the growth of Karin and Yuzu. Their fight with Uryuu and Grand Fisher. He watched the partnership between their Zanpakto increase and their reiatsu increase. He was proud to call them sisters. All too soon the time came for Byakuya and Renji to retrieve Rukia for her 'execution' which was definetly not going to happen. All Ichigo had to do was wait for Byakuya and Renji to make their move. The ball was in their court.

**Thanks to all views and special thanks to:**

**La Rose de Minuit**

**ctofi1**

**Tina**

**Farrafelpies**

**For their reviews, Byakuya brownies for you!**

**Please read and review. Sorry for short chapter but was finishing exams. Next chapter shall be 3000 words I promise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Blah, blah, blah. I don't own bleach, but I own Byakuya brownies!**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Flashback!_

**Chapter 2**

**Changes**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

I had to watch as Uryuu, Chad, Orihime and Rukia all got close to Karin and Yuzu. I was truly happy that they were friends, but I felt the lose keenly. It was if someone had taken my heart and held it out of reach. I felt more alone than ever. Now the day had come for Rukia to leave the world of the living. It was going to be an interesting night.

I prepare myself as I wait on a roof across from where the senkaimon stands open. I watch as Rukia follows Renji and Byakuya to the senkaimon. My heart stops in place as I watch the scene. I reach up and hold the pendant as my heart throbbed painfully. Seeing them was too much for my broken heart.

Karin and Yuzu appear and confront Byakuya. Renji fights the girls causing light wounds. As had happened before to me, Byakuya takes Rukia's power from the girls and wounds them badly and severs their chain. Karin reaches for Byakuya, she must have the same stubborn streak as me. Rukia warns the girls to not come after her, I know for a fact they will. Byakuya leaves through the senkaimon with Renji and a silent Rukia. Heaving the girls onto my shoulders I head to Urahara's shoten.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Urahara looks up as a blur runs into one of his back rooms. Following it back he finds Ichigo tucking Karin and Yuzu into beds, while using healing kido on them. Ichigo sighs as he heals the girls. 'Why couldn't they be more careful?' he wonders to himself. Urahara walks up to Ichigo. "What happened Ichigo?" Ichigo turns and rubs the back of his neck. "Byakuya got them bad. They no longer have Rukia's soul reaper powers."

"I'm guessing that you already know that they have their own powers that were awakened by Rukia's powers then?" Urahara asks the young soul reaper. Ichigo smirks and answers, "Of course, but I will restore their power, not you. As much as I like Shiro, I don't think that the girls could handle having an inner hollow." Urahara nods and watches as Ichigo hand begins to glow purple and then he watches as the white robes of the girls turn back into soul reaper robes, along with the appearance of their zanpakto.

Ichigo turns to Urahara. "You can still train them of course, they need the name of their zanpakto, but I helped them with that slightly. I'm guessing when they wake up they will have their names. Don't forget, just ten days. Start the senkaimon preparations." Urahara stood there surprised. Even though he knew that Ichigo came from the future he still finds it weird how he knows exactly what is going to happen.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

I watched over my sisters while they slept. I couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness I had gotten when I had seen him again. Even though it had been years since the death of my lover, I still missed my Bya-koi. I still missed him and seeing him again sent a pang of sadness straight to my heart. He will see me as a stranger. I won't even be the same person he fell in love with in my past. Then again, I knew this when I agreed to come to the past. My heart and soul have been dead and buried since the day he died.

_I look beside me, Byakuya is still fine, thank goodness. Aizen in front of us swings his blade we dodge and shunpo closer for a good hit on Aizen. All of a sudden Aizen appears behind Byakuya. I could do nothing as I saw Aizen pierce Byakuya through the heart. I could hear nothing as Byakuya fell to the ground. Then I hear a piercing scream, it was me. My mask covered my face and my scream turned into a hollows roar. Then I black out. When I come to, Aizen is retreating from the battle field with a huge cut across his chest and I am kneeling on the ground beside Byakuya. A smile graced his face. "Ichi-Ichigo, I...lo-love yo-u...forever and...always..." I watched as Byakuya vanished into the air. I screamed and sobbed my eyes out. I could feel my heart breaking in my chest._

**Third Person P.O.V**

Karin groggily woke up and shook Yuzu awake. Urahara grins and stands up. "How are you feeling?" Karin glares at him and suddenly remembers Rukia, she left! Yuzu looks at Karin and realises that her twin just remembered what happened. "We are fine Urahara-san. But we have to go get Rukia, this man called Byakuya took her to the soul society to be executed." Yuzu answers him. "Well, I can open a way into the soul society, but it takes ten days to set up. As we work on that, we have to train you so that Byakuya doesn't hurt you again." Urahara looks at Karin and notices the determined look in her eye. "Sure Urahara-san."

Ichigo listened to the conversation and then he went down to the training grounds and found a nice place to watch the training without getting seen be his sisters. He watches as the girls descend into the training grounds with their zanpakto.

Karin and Yuzu spent the first day meditating and talking with their zanpakto and at the end of the day they had the names of their zanpakto. Karin stood up and then called out in a loud voice, "Blaze the skies, Sanjutsu!" Suddenly the two katanas become two nodachi with a serrated edge and they were made of pure flames. Then Yuzu stands up and shouts at the top of her voice, "Freeze the seas, Kanjutsu!" Her two katanas become a shield made of a strong metal and ice, and her second katana becomes a blade of ice that is shaped as a half a circle, with the blade as the curved edge and the straight side was where you held the big weapon.

They got their techniques quickly and spent the rest of the time training their stamina and strength and speed. Yorichi trained Orihime and Chad as they got their powers off of Karin and Yuzu. Meanwhile Ichigo trained with Hanako. Her true power which Aizen never got a chance to use was that she becomes a zanpakto too. As opposed to other zanpakto, she just increased strength, speed, agility and stamina.

"Blossom, Hanako." Ichigo muttered, pulling a knife that was hidden at the base of his neck. Hanako flashes and becomes a flower hair piece that ties Ichigo's long hair in place in a ponytail. It is certainly an odd shikai. Then Ichigo calls, "Blossom dance in the wind." Ichigo runs forward, faster than ever before. 'Well apparently this shikai technique increases speed.' Ichigo concludes.

The training for everyone carried on for the next few days with Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu becoming stronger and stronger. Orihime and Chad becoming better at their techniques. Even Uryuu trained so that he can get better and hopefully help Karin and Yuzu. Not that he'd ever admit to that if anyone asked though. Soon time came for Karin, Yuzu, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad to go to the soul society. As well as an unseen tag along, called Ichigo.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

As the girls fell out of the dangai, I went to wait for the girls at the gate. I watch with a smirk as Karin fends off Jidanbo with her zanpakto. She is quite strong, but the girls are stronger together. As Jidanbo opens the gate I run inside using a Omnitsukido technique.

When all the rest of the soul reapers had gone and Gin was about to leave I stepped out from the shadows. "Gin Ichimaru. We need to talk, about Aizen." Gin turns around and looks at me with his eyes open, the clear blue searched mine. "Lead the way, Orange." I prickle at the strange nickname, but I lead the way to an abandoned house.

As I explain to Gin all the things Aizen will do and how I am from the future, he gets paler and paler. "...and even though you find out how to avoid Aizen's zanpakto powers, he kills you without a thought, without mercy." I finish. Gin looks shocked, well, as much as Gin can. "Rangiku still loves you, she always has. Don't let yourself be separated from her because you want revenge. I will get you your revenge. I have a lot Aizen needs to account for. Your not the only one that needs to get revenge for a loved one." Gin closes his eyes again as he digests all the information. "How do you know you can trust me with all this, Ichigo?" Gin asks me. "Simple," I reply, "You were there for me."

**Third Person P.O.V**

Gin watched as the kid with fiery red hair prepared to sleep in the old house. Ichigo had told him to make his own way out. Gin was surprised and angry, very angry. He heard all the stories of the future, or Ichigo's past rather. He had always thought that Aizen was power hungry, but going as far as he did, or will do, is just insanity. Some of the things Ichigo had told him made him shiver-he, the always slightly sadistic one, shivered- he would leave it to the kid. The haunted look in his eyes, the one that said, "I lost everything," made Gin sure that Ichigo could handle it.

At the same time Ichigo was readying himself for following the girls the next day. The battle between Kenpachi and the battle with Renji. Meanwhile the girls were meeting a certain loud-mouthed Shiba and his sister. Karin took an instant dislike to the cannon idea, but then again, her control over her reiatsu sucked worse than Ichigo's used to be. Yuzu found this hilarious and laughed at her sister as she tried to make the bubble work in the practice room.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

I shifted as the heavy reiatsu of Kenpachi entered my senses, I could smell the scent of blood from here. Years of battle will do that to you. I hop up and jump out the window and head towards Kenpachi and most definitely the battle between him and my sisters. On the way I could tell that something was up, someone's reiatsu was getting weaker. I head in the direction and I find Uryuu and Mayuri in the middle of their battle.

As I watch the fight I know what is going to happen but I don't want Uryuu losing his powers. In my past he was sad about losing his powers, even though he never said so, I could tell. I stood up on the roof and sent a sleeping kido to Mayuri, Nemu, Orihime and Uryuu. I pick up both Orihime and Uryuu and head to where Hanatarou was.

I leap across the buildings towards Byakuya's, Karin's and Yuzu's reiatsu signatures. I watch as my brave little sisters confront Byakuya again. I watch until I am certain everything went like last time. I have a strange sense of foreboding. Suddenly I hear my voice whispered, like a quite breeze, 'Ichigo...' I turn my head as I look around for the person who called, but I could see no-one. I dismiss the thought and I return to planning the next part of the plan. I head up to Sokyoku Hill to find a place to wait, to train as I wait for the morning of the execution.

**Thank you for all the reads and reviews! Byakuya brownies for everyone!**

**Special thanks to:**

**EquinePianist**

**Farrafelpies**

**ytygr **

**For their reviews for the last chapter!**

**Not quite 3,000 words, but I will make it up to you! I promise!**

**P.S. Happy monthaversary!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own bleach :'[**

**"Ichigo in hollow mask."**

"Normal Speech."

**Chapter 3: Don't Break**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Yorichi watches two girls search for their zanpakto on the floor of the training area. If she didn't know any better, you could say that the zanpakto worked together. A shout from both girls as their zanpakto did not break as they attacked their materialised zanpakto. Karin's was a long katana that became a fire dragon, it's tail was the katana. Yuzu's was the same, but her dragon was of ice.

Having found their bankai, the girls continued to train. "Kori no keimusho, Kanjutsu!"* Yuzu commands and the training doll is encased in ice. "Hono no hashira, Sanjutsu!"* Karin follows, and the doll is surrounded by flame. As the day went on the girls learnt more of their zanpakto's powers, Renji joined in the training. He promised to save Rukia, he would not let her down.

On the day of Rukia's execution Ichigo readied himself for the task of bringing down Aizen. Meanwhile Karin and Yuzu were racing to the Sokyoku to prevent Rukia's death. Ukitake and the others raced to the execution to destroy the Sokyoku. Aizen prepared to take the Hogyoku from Rukia, unaware that he was not going to have it. Gin stood by, ready to help the fiery haired boy that was bent on stopping Aizen. Everything was set in place, the captains, the ryoka, the kurosaki twins and Ichigo. 'Let the games begin' thought Ichigo as he watched the unsealing of the Sokyoku.

Rukia doesn't know how to react. One minute she is about to be obliterated, next Yuzu and Karin are destroying the stand and the Sokyoku was no more. Last of all Karin had thrown her at Renji to escape. As she lies in Renji's arms as he sets off away from the Sokyoku hill, she is speechless. Rukia steals one last look over Renji's shoulder to see Karin and Yuzu taking on her brother.

Ichigo jumped up and followed Renji and Rukia. 'I need to make sure nothing changes', Ichigo thought to himself. Watching the trees and dusty ground whip by, he could tell Renji was running at his best. Jumping from tree to tree invisibly Ichigo could sense Tousen coming closer. Suddenly Tousen stands in front of Renji.

Tousen stands silently as Renji asks him what he is doing. With a swift move of his hand he pulls out a white ribbon. It begins to swirl around him and Renji and Rukia. It spins faster and faster, kicking up dust. Ribbon swirls into a tempest and Renji finds it hard to breathe, or see properly. The sound of the ribbon swirling stops and Renji opens his eyes to find himself on the top of Sokyoku Hill. Ichigo swears and arrives moments later. Just as Aizen appears before Renji. Ichigo hides out of sight, waiting for the timing to be right.

"Welcome, Abarai-kun." Aizen says as Renji turns to look at him shock written on his face. "Aizen-taichou? It can't be... What the hell is going on?" Aizen looks at Renji for a second then calmly says, "Please put Kuchiki-san down and step away." Renji babbles in shock, Aizen was alive and he had also asked for Rukia, Rukia looks at Aizen in shock. 'How? When?' her thoughts jumble as they take in Aizen's alive, and in one piece soul.

Aizen repeats his order. "Please put Kuchiki-san down and step away, Abarai-kun." Renji recovers from his shock and looks Aizen in his eyes, "I refuse." Aizen looks confused and asks Renji what he said. "I refuse." Renji says holding Rukia tighter to his chest. He hears Unohana fuku-taichou's notice and holds Rukia even tighter. Lower down Sokyoku Hill Karin and Yuzu fear for Rukia and head towards her and Renji once again.

Aizen walk forward with measured steps and draws his zanpakto. Dodging at the last moment Renji does not lose his arm. Rukia sees blood pouring from a deep wound on Renji's arm. Jumping into the sky Renji unleashes his shikai. Aizen does not even attempt to dodge and instead blocks using his sealed sword. Slashing out as he lands on the ground Renji swings Zabimaru at Aizen again. Reaching out a hand Aizen stops it with his bare hand and slashes through it, breaking it. Without warning a huge wound on Renji's back appears, pouring blood. Aizen tells Renji of his use of him and Kira and Hinamori as pawns of his plan. Renji looks up at Aizen, hate in his eyes, but he can do nothing.

As Aizen lifts his blade to finish Renji he doesn't flinch. Suddenly Karin and Yuzu were blocking Aizen's blade. "Carrying Rukia was too hard for you, Renji?" Karin teased. Renji spluttered. "Of course not baka. You're the one that looks like she can barely stand!" Renji retorts. Joking aside, Yuzu begins to plan the next attack on Aizen. "Higa Zekkou!" Renji shouts as his shikai's broken blades rise up and fly at Aizen. Karin and Yuzu run at Aizen, only to find their zanpakto blocked with a single finger.

Karin and Yuzu double over and fall face down to the ground, deep gouges in their lower abdomens. "Karin! Yuzu!" Rukia shouts. Suddenly there is a whoosh of air. A tall figure in a black shikakusho and haori, with two zanpakto strapped to his back and a third at his waist stands there. Long orange hair floats in the wind. Karin looks up, Yuzu is unconscious. She looks closely at the man. "Ichi-nii..." Karin says just before she blacks out too.

Suddenly the man raises onto the balls of his feet and gather Renji, Rukia, Karin and Yuzu and place them behind the Sokyoku stand. Aizen raises his sword once again, to find the young man holding his sword and when he looks up there is still an after image of the young man at the stand. "Way of the Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho. You don't know how long it took to learn that." The orangette looked up at the former taichou. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am here to kill you."

Ichigo looked at Gin and nodded. Gin spun on his heels and sliced Tousen in two. "Good enough for ya, Ichi?" Gin grinned at the orangette. Ichigo nodded once again and stood back from Aizen who was yet to recover from shock. Gin went to the others behind the Sokyoku's stand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are not supposed to have powers. Well no matter, you will not be able to defeat me. You are weak." Aizen raises his zanpakto and swings it at Ichigo. Ichigo stops Aizen's blade with a finger. "My, my Aizen. No shikai? I feel insulted." Ichigo asks coldly placing his black glasses on. Raising his sword Aizen says, "Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu. You're a fool Kurosaki, I can bind you within my illusions now." Ichigo tilts his head and laughs hollowly. "Ah, ah, Aizen. Did you forget people who can't see aren't affected. Also, who held your blade a few moments ago?" Aizen stares in disbelief as Ichigo runs at him using shindo**. Aizen realises that unless he releases bankai, he might not win. "Bankai, Genso no sekai, Kyouka Suigetsu." Ichigo hears this and smiles. He shuts down his senses so that sensing the reiatsu in the air is the only thing he uses for fighting.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu." The air whips as Ichigo goes into bankai. His two zanpakto, the knife that represents his quincy powers and the blade of 'Shiro' Zangetsu become one long, slim, black nodachi. A chain winds its way up Ichigo arm from Zangetsu. The top of his shikakusho becomes a long black coat with white edges. The arm holding Zangetsu is covered in bandages and his mouth is covered in bandages too. Pulling Muramasa from his back he readies his stance before pulling his right hand across his face letting his hollow mask out. His mask resembles his vasto lordes form. Horns adorn his head. Bending low he releases his cero at Aizen who dodges and runs at Ichigo to fight.

Yamamoto and the rest of the captains and their lieutenants arrive at Sokyoku Hill and see the great battle. They move over towards the stand where they find Gin standing near the ryoka and Rukia and Renji. The twin ryoka and Renji are hurt badly. Unohana begins healing them as a shield is raised. The other captains are watching the fight between the former captain and the other man, who was wearing a captain commanders haori.

The battle blazed back and forth. Strikes, parries and thrusts of their zanpakto. Aizen looked worse for wear and was tiring quickly. Aizen realises he is quickly being out-powered by Kurosaki, but does not acknowledge it.

Aizen falls as his arm is severed from his body. "You fool, I will escape prison." Ichigo tilts his head. **"I never said I was putting you in prison. I am here to kill you Aizen." **Ichigo's hollowed voice grates out. Pinning Aizen into the ground through his chest with Zangetsu, Ichigo stands straight and pulls off his hollow mask.

"Sousuke Aizen, I Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Commander of the soul society find you guilty of the following crimes:

The experimentation of hollowfying using the Hogyoku and the later murder of the ex-captains and the ex-lieutenants: Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Shinji Hirako, Mashiro Kuna, Kensei Muguruma, 'Rose' Rojuro Otoribashi and Hiyori Sarugaki. Along with Hachigen Ushoda, vice kido chief of the kido corps.

The framing of the crime, hence the blame and exile of Urahara Kisuke and Yorichi Shoinin.

The illegal use of the Hogyoku to create mutated hollows, hence the murder of Shiba Kaien, Shiba Miyako and Masaki Kurosaki.

The illegal use of the Hogyoku to create Arrancar and the murder of the Arrancar.

The murder of the Gotei 13's Captain commander.

The murder of the captain's: Gin Ichimaru, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sui-Feng, Retsu Unohana, Sajin Komamura, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Jushiro Ukitake.

The murder of their lieutenants.

The death of your accomplice Tousen Kaname.

The murder of countless shinigami and souls in the rukongai area.

The torture of Isshin, Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo Kurosaki. The deaths of Isshin, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki.

Experimentation on and rape of Ichigo Kurosaki and the murder of Manami Aizen.

The death of the noble Rukia Kuchiki, baby clan heirs Mamoru, Chika and Mizuki Kuchiki, and the death of Clan Leader Byakuya Kuchiki.

These crimes are punishable be death. So your punishment shall be death, however your soul can never be re-incarnated. This is your punishment Sousuke Aizen. Farewell." At this, Ichigo severs Aizen's head and limbs before placing Hanako's hilt on Aizen's chest to prevent him from ever re-incarnating . Aizen breaks into particles of reiatsu and disappears forever.

The captains looked over at this man, Ichigo Kurosaki. "To think he went through so much." Ukitake said quietly. In battle Ichigo moved with the grace of a deadly assassin. "For one so young, to be forced into that." Yamamoto added. Ichigo turned and walked towards the captains. "My job is done here." The captains look on as the young time-travelling captain commander took off his haori and placed it into Yamamoto's hands. "As you have all guessed I am from the future. It was bleak, so I came back to change that. My job is finished now. Perhaps I shall not see you again. Farewell."

Suddenly golden senkaimon doors open near Ichigo. He can hear that same voice from the other day that had called to him coming from with the doors. With Shiro, Zangetsu, Muramasa and Hanako's words of support Ichigo walked through the doors. Behind him the captains raced after him to get more information from him. The doors slammed shut and disappeared before anyone could follow in.

Ichigo stepped forward into a bright light. "Ichigo, come."

***Kori no keimusho=Prison of ice**

**Hono no hashira=Pillar of flame**

**Genso no sekai=World of illusions**

****Shindo=Shunpo+Sonido**

Thank to everyone who has favourited, followed and read this story! Byakuya thanks you too!

Special thanks to:

AlohaHannah

Sachiel Angelo

EquinePianist

For reviewing last chapter! (I don't usually respond to reviews. so pardon me if I do not act accordingly.)

Sorry for late update! :[ :[ :[ Sorry!

Please read, review and favourite/follow. I love you guys!


End file.
